Dirty Darling
by CraveCataclysm
Summary: No one knows much about Itachi Uchiha. Until now, that is.
1. I Will Not Hang Myself Tonight

Dirty Darling

**Chapter One:**

_**I Will Not Hang Myself Tonight**_

**Warnings: **Light yaoi, slight incest, violence, slight insanity, **ITACHI** in big, bolded letters. :D

Useful terminology:

**Tomoe(s): **The comma-looking thingies that appear on the Sharingan - there can be up to three, and they rotate around the main pupil. They are black, while the background of the Sharingan is blood red.

**Shisui**: Shisui was Itachi and Sasuke's slightly older cousin. He was briefly mentioned in a flashback of Sasuke's childhood. It was said that Itachi and Shisui were as close as brothers, but that Itachi drowned him and made it appear as suicide.

**Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan**: When a user of the Mangekyo Sharingan steals his brother's Mangekyo, they achieve the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. All of the effects of this are unknown, but it is suspected that this is how Madara is immortal. It also stops the blindness that plagued Itachi before he died, and now plagues Sasuke.

**Madara Uchiha**: He was the founder of the Uchiha clan, and even helped found Konoha with the first Hokage, Senju. He tried to convince the rest of the clan to rise up against the Senju clan for possession of Konoha, but they refused and cast him out after learning he'd stolen his brother's eyes. He left, vowing vengeance. It is highly suspected that he was in control of Kyuubi when it attacked the village, though he denies it. (He did set Kyuubi on Konoha, the evil bastard. :3)

**Yaoi**: Boy on boy lovin'. That is to say, gay, homosexual, faggy stuff. I promise I wont burn your eyes with anything more than suggestion and kisses. :D

**Incest: **Oh, and I have realized that either of you might not know what Incest is, because not everybody is as fascinated with it as I am. XD It means physical or psychological non-platonic love between relatives. As in, you have a crush on your brother, or cousin, or your mom. Any relative, really. XD Only, I'm stretching it a bit and arguing that since Madara is Itachi's great-great-great-great-great-great-freakin-something grandpa, I don't think it counts as incest. XD

Alright, so I'm sorry guys, but I really wanted to write Itachi, because he is my Dirty Darling. ;3 Basically I'm going through his life from thirteen years old, as it would be in Show Me Yours, with the slight tweaks Saiyuki adds. Of course, I really just wanted to have some incestuous Madara x Itachi lovin'. Oh yeah! XD

Don't get worried - I am still going to write more in both Show Me Yours and Tie the Noose, I just haven't really gotten around to it. ^_^'

Oh, and just to say, I am not trying to make Itachi out as a perfect little angel. For all that he was ordered to kill the clan, he still killed the clan. He still joined a criminal organization - and probably did lots of horrendous things there, too. He still hurt Sasuke (and no, Maryanne, this does not mean I like Sasuke - actually, me an Sasuke-chan have a sort of love-hate thing going on. XD). So no, Itachi is not an angel, but he's still the shit.

* * *

_**Some cowards are afraid to live.**_

_**Some cowards are afraid to die.**_

_**I am the worst kind of coward.**_

_**I am afraid to choose. **_

* * *

"_Drown him." _Madara had hissed, sounding malevolent. This affected me none - despite being all of thirteen years old, I had acquired plenty of experience with psychopaths.

'_Why?'_ I wondered back, knowing Madara would not hear me. I looked down at Shisui, spluttering and trying to break my hold around his throat. I fused more chakra through my hands, keeping him there - for all that I was the once-in-a-lifetime prodigy, I simply wasn't built for brute strength.

"_Kill him!" _Madara commands, and my brain goes distant as I consider it. If I killed Shisui-kun, I would be guaranteed more power. Yet, I had only injured the older boy out of rage - he'd taunted me (_are you going to go after Sasuke next? Or does it not matter who you kill?). _Obviously I could not let that go unpunished, but following through on my promise of death would only mean I wasn't as controlled as would be necessary (and I had to be perfect, of that fact there was no question - Uchiha Itachi was perfect, and if I wasn't perfect, I wasn't Uchiha Itachi. Perfecting my control and ability to deal out death was part of that inherent perfection-).

"_I forget - you're a coward, aren't you Itachi_?" I glanced over my shoulder at Madara, the great Uchiha founder. He was not allowing Shisui to see him, or even hear him - the wonders of the eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. All of the privileges with none of the consequences.

"Killing him would be showing weakness." I insist, my voice flat. I do not look at the water surrounding me on all sides, filling Shisui's mouth and eyes and nose every time the current washes it over his half-submerged face. The chakra is not only to help me hold Shisui in place - it also allows me to pretend the water is not there.

"_Kill him, Itachi. You want to - being strong is simply taking what you want_." Madara whispers, age-old breath whispering against my ear; my head goes fuzzy, cut off from my body. I nod to the older man slowly, and Shisui finally looks as scared as he should be - I realize he thinks I've gone insane. Maybe I have.

"They'll think its suicide." I tell him congenially, and tighten my hold around Shisui's throat. He wheezes slightly as I drag him further into the water. On the off chance he can still breath around my chokehold, he will get nothing but water. A fitting end for an Uchiha.

"So don't worry about me." I murmur, and feel my Sharingan tomoes spin slowly - why? They have no purpose as of now - I do not need Sharingan to kill one single Uchiha. He's barely even of the main family - his blood having been diluted, it makes him considerably weaker than the rest of my pitiful clan.

"I-ta…chi…" Shisui manages to grind out, just those three syllables, as if that will seal my fate, as well as his - I could have told him that it didn't make a difference, my fate was sealed the moment I asked Madara for help. I don't get the chance before Shisui fades completely, the life flickering from his eyes rather anti-climatically. I let go of my stranglehold on the corpse - how quickly friends go from having names to being mere corpses, when one dies. I watch dispassionately as Shisui's body is carried to the bottom of the river, settling in amongst the mud.

"Maybe you're not as much of a coward as I thought you were." Madara murmurs, and I know he's grinning at me - but still, I think, 'why?' Usually I am not so slow, but I don't understand. Killing Shisui should admittedly have been hard - other than my siblings, I had no one closer.

"Why?" I asked, distracted. When I look down I realize there's blood on my hands, dark red and already in the process of drying. I frown slightly and wipe my hands on my (_damp_?) clothes, but it doesn't wash off.

_What…?_

I rub my fingers together experimentally, and find the substance is sticky - upon closer inspection, I find it even smells coppery, like it should.

"Did you cast a genjutsu on me, Madara?" I ask calmly, frowning over at the older man. He'd been watching me with a lazy curiousness as I tried vainly to rid myself of the blood on my hands.

"No." He says simply, and I frown in bewilderment, looking down once more - and freeze. I stare past my bone-white skin, past the splotches of blood sticking out grotesquely. I'm not looking at the corpse in the water below me - I'm looking directly at the water, feeling the tug of its current (_its dragging me down, backwards, under the water, down-down-__**down**__ forever, and I can't __**do **__anything-!_).

"…We're in the water." I state rather calmly. Madara just stares at me for a moment longer, and then suddenly reaches toward - I open my mouth to let out a scream, flailing backwards, but he grabs me around the waist, a hand clamped over my mouth.

"Calm down!" He hisses in my ear, but I keep thrashing and screaming (at the time I hadn't even realized they were mine - they sounded pathetically muffled by Madara's hand, more like whimpers unfit for the perfect Uchiha I was-). The only thing reaching me through my numb haze was the fact that I was powerless against the water, and it was seconds away from dragging me down.

"Itachi!" The sound of my own name stills my struggles, and the person who is Itachi (_perfect, powerful, faultless_) calms the person who is not. I stop thrashing, dangling limply from Madara's arms - I have always been small, and Madara is much, much older.

"Put me down." I say calmly, my voice taking on only a slightly hard edge. It meant that if he did not put me down immediately, I would harm him severely, despite his shattering of the time-space dimension jutsu.

"Don't forget about our important date tomorrow night." Madara says and laughs, setting me down almost obediently. The sound of Madara's laugh is enough to send shivers down anyone's (_anyone but me, the perfect Uchiha_) spine. He has been insane for over a half century, of course. And the idea of Madara being truly obedient is ridiculous at best - he only ever pretends to be obedient in order for you to drop your guard.

(He says it makes his victims surprised when he finally takes them. I don't pay this any mind - when he finally decides to take me, I will not be surprised. I have been expecting it for a short time now - I have a feeling he will do it tomorrow, when I've finally started commencing my own destruction.)

"I won't forget." I murmur, and inspect my ANBU gear closely. Everything has to be in its exact spot, in top working order. I will not have imperfect gear (because then _I _wouldn't be perfect, now would I?)

"Good." He reiterates, and I look up slowly to see that his mask is askew, exposing his mouth alone. He in turn rips my mask upwards (I could stop him if I wanted to - I find I can't decide if I want to or not) up off my face. I barely have time to open my mouth in order to avoid our teeth clicking together painfully before he latches his mouth over mine roughly. He kisses like he fights, violent and fast and invading. I simply hang limply from his arms, neither encouraging nor discouraging his antics.

Suddenly Madara laughs and releases me, as suddenly as he had seized me. I right my mask dispassionately - I wonder only momentarily at the fact that he seems unruffled by my lack of expression.

"Ja." Madara says cheerfully, and promptly disappears. I turn my back, offering no goodbye, and walk away without a backward glance.


	2. Massacre Night

**Dirty Darling**

Chapter Two:_  
Massacre Night_

**Warnings: **Violence, blood, insanity.

Useful terminology:

Otouto: Little brother

Nii-san: Big brother

Fugaku: Itachi and Sasuke's father. Yes, that's really his name. Sounds like that one old frog dude's name… XD

Tsukuyomi: The genjutsu world the Mangekyo Sharingan creates and controls. It is colored in hues of black, white, and red. The laws of physics (time, space, gravity, size, etc) have no hold there - it is whatever the user wants it to be.

* * *

_**Has no one told you she's not breathing…?**_

_**Hello,**_

_**I'm your mind, giving you someone to talk to…**_

_**Hello…? **_

* * *

"You think I killed him." I say, trying to sound casual. It comes out dangerous, volatile - like I might lash out any second. The three who suspect me don't seem to notice, and the small respect they had gained in my eyes falls, falls, falls.

_Just like them._

"You're pitiful. All of you - this entire clan." I say contemptuously, and move forward slowly. They don't move out of my way. That won't do - I shove them back casually, and the three faceless Uchihas go soaring back. I barely had to flick my wrist - how pathetic.

"You've amounted to nothing. You come here, accusing me, without taking into account my power, nor your own." One of them swings at me, and I shove him down into the dirt, on his knees. The second one joins him there, down where they belong.

"And now you are down in the dirt, on your knees." I muse, and grasp the last man's throat. He coughs, choking, and I regard him thoughtfully - when I woke up this morning, I hadn't planned on killing before breakfast. But maybe I will anyway. (_yes, kill them_!)

"Itachi! That's enough!" My father's voice barely penetrates through the haze of violence - I don't even glance his way.

"Nii-san! Enough! Don't do this!" Sasuke's child voice shouts, begging me (_pleasepleaseplease_). My eyes widen, and I let my hand slip from the man's throat slowly. He stumbles away from me, and I look down, deciding shame is the best course of action.

"Forgive me." I murmur, once I too, am on my knees in the dirt. Unlike the others, it is purely my choice. (_my choice, my choice - sasuke, is this better? is it, is it?_)

"The one who killed Shisui was not me. I did not mean what I said earlier." (_Liar, liar_.) I don't care.

"Itachi… Hasn't been himself lately. Please, I will accept full responsibility for him." My father interjects, and I feel my eyes twitch - I don't watch the three men go. I glare over at my father through the corner of my eye, and decide to prolong his coming death tonight.

I don't see Sasuke watching me. I never do.

* * *

Everything is red, red, **red, **from my activated Sharingan and a large amount of thick, coppery blood. There's so much the streets run with it - I have made myself a river of blood, all for me. It is fitting for the Uchiha massacre, seeing as the Sharingan, our most coveted possession, relies on blood - our cursed blood, once so valuable, it now clings to the dingy streets in abundance. It surrounds us on all sides, like a child's demented finger painting.

Briefly, I hope father and mother will be happy - they always said they wanted me to hurry up and spread the Uchiha blood a little.

Then I remember they wont live long enough to be happy.

Sighing slightly I alight on a lamppost, scanning the compound for stragglers - the streets are empty, dark. Except one sole, pale figure, making its way frantically through between the buildings.

_Sasuke_.

I know he sees me but I pay it no mind, and speed toward our own home - I should have taken care of our parents first, stupid stupid stupid (_**imperfect, imperfect, imperfect**_!)

"Father." I call, and Fugaku turns, weapons at the ready. This great warrior, my father, crumples to the ground in a Tsukuyomi-induced daze, staring up at me passively. Strangely, he is still alert - I must have slipped up somewhere (no-no-no-no, not Itachi-).

His eyes tell me that he's been expecting this, for a long while. His eyes challenge me to just _do it_, he didn't raise a coward.

Sadly, he did.

"Itachi!" My mother shouts, and rushes toward me - I don't know if she expects to be able to love-bomb me into submission, but it doesn't matter. One look into my eyes, and she crumples to the floor as well. Only, she does not see, does not challenge - my gentle, weak mother is gone already, gone into the red-red-**red** Tsukiyomi insanity. Gone forever.

As I stand there, a sentimental fool risking mercy, Sasuke flashes before my eyes. Its that damned voice, that presence inside my mind - it shows me that if I don't kill them now, little Otouto will suffer. And so I raise my katana, and slice their jugular veins cleanly.

They didn't feel a thing.

They fall to the ground as I watch the blood splatter, neatly sidestepping it. It wouldn't do to get caught red-handed (the voice inside my head giggles at the literal reference I've made - I pay it no mind, simply waiting for it to quiet again. I seem to have an abundance of voices to talk to inside my head, these days.)

"M-mother?" A trembling voice asks, and I sense Sasuke at the door to our house - careless of me not to notice him sooner. It seems I am slipping up again (_you're not Itachi! you're not perfect! where's Itachi_?!)

Where's Itachi, indeed.

"Mother! Father!" Sasuke's little voice shouts, stopping just inside the door. He stares, his little black eyes wide and terrified, at the inert forms of our parents. Slowly I step out of the shadows, showing my passive face. Inside me, someone screams,

(_run, Sasuke, run_!)

I hope it is not me.

"Nii-san! Father and mother - they -" he breaks off when I casually throw a shuriken at him, slicing his shoulder and shirt neatly. He gasps and clutches the wound, looking up at me with dawning betrayal. I can still hear a voice that isn't Sasuke's screaming wildly, and I sense something being stretch-stretch-_stretched_ -

"Why, Nii-san…?" Sasuke whimpers, and suddenly, I must show him - the Tsukiyomi makes him scream reflexively, and he keeps on screaming, until I have shown all of their deaths - mother, father, cousins, aunts, uncles. Dead, all of them, and contributing to that river of blood that still flows silently, right outside our door.

He collapses to the floor, twitchy and drooling.

"W-why…?" He whimpers again, and I feel like I must answer him - not only because someone is screaming (_answer_!_ answer him_!) inside my head.

"…To test my ability." I state, cold and flat. Ut's a dead lie, but I have never placed as much stock in the truth as the boy in front of me.

"To… test your… ability?" He retreats dumbly. I don't answer, instead trying to calm the voice that's screaming at me again. I do, however, notice when he's suddenly running at me - I react reflexively, and plant a fist in his stomach. That little something finally snaps inside of me, and I watch him cough up blood and fall to the ground slowly.

"Run." I whisper, and though I am sure he hasn't heard me, he does. The screaming inside my head is all I can hear - one long, painful shriek. It scares me on a deep level, more so than the gore I painted the walls with.

Like a ghost, I follow Sasuke, and place myself in his path. He stops, terrified, and begs me, _please nii-san, don't kill me_!

"You are not worth killing. I want you to run, little brother - run, and cling to life in your pitiful way. Hate me, detest me, and grow stronger. One day, you might be able to defeat me." I sneer, though my voice is empty. My little brother looks terrified, uncomprehending, but I know that the words will stick. I unleash on him the full power of Tsukiyomi, and watch him fall slowly - his soft, tender flesh makes a sickening sound as it hits the pavement.

I find myself watching, transfixed, in an almost wondering way. And then, in a calm way that is truly me, I open my mouth - and _scream_. It sounds nothing like the cultured ninja - it doesn't even sound male. It's a high-pitched shriek, and it would sound feminine if it wasn't quite so blood-curdling.

My hands go to my temples and I curl in on myself, but still I scream out the sound of insanity.

"Itachi!" Madara suddenly hisses, his arm going round my waist. My screams rise upward in pitch and I flail in his grasp.

"No! I'm not Itachi!" I deny hysterically, because Itachi killed his family - Itachi tortured his little brother. Itachi did all this emotionlessly, the perfect ninja - he did not scream, as I do. Thus, I am not Itachi.

Madara seems to think otherwise, and quiets my screams with his palm, teleporting us elsewhere. When we rematerialize, he gives me a sharp blow to the back of the head - and I don't scream anymore, no - instead, I fall asleep. Deeply, deeply asleep.

I hope to never wake up.


	3. Uchihas Are Oppressed Little Bastards

**Dirty Darling**

Chapter Three:_  
Uchihas Are Oppressed Little Bastards_

**Warnings:** cussing, violence.

Useful terminology:

Ne, you know what I really want? Sakura or Naruto sandwiched between two Uchihas - like Sasuke and Itachi. 3 Or Konan in a threesome with Itachi and Madara. That'd be hot, yeah? :3

* * *

* * *

_**Mother Nature has a sick fondness for fucking people over.**_

_**Well, fuck you very much, Mother Nature.**_

_**I'm fucking back. **_

* * *

Itachi first meets Madara during the attack of the fox. He is five years old - five little years. Itachi can remember it clearly - he always did have a very good memory.

They were on one of the Hokage faces - Itachi hadn't paid attention to which one, but he suspected it was the Fourth's. They, being the civilians and anyone too young, too sick or too old to fight. Itachi was standing on the very edge of the mountain, watching the fox decimate the village. Behind him was a long, narrow cave opening, which was where his mother and baby Sasuke were.

The fox had terrified him, Itachi remembered - of course it terrified. Only a fool would fail to recognize the malicious intent and tremendous power. But despite being terrified, instead of crying, instead of shaking, instead of shaking, Itachi simply watched silently. (He always had been an odd child.) He could feel a faint feeling building up - he thinks it might have been hysteria. But he was ninja through and through, even then - he squashes it with little difficulty, though decided then and there that he never wanted to see the fox again.

It was then that Madara showed himself - Itachi thinks that he knew the fox was going to be subdued soon.

"Itachi-kun, isn't it?" Madara asked, appearing suddenly before Itachi. Itachi stares up at him impassively, though his child eyes showed fear. The man was smiling pleasantly, his voice warm and encouraging. But it made little Itachi even more uneasy - despite the man's attempts, he simply sounded like he was covering up his malice with cheer.

"Yes. Who are you?" Itachi asked. His own voice was a monotone, making his high, lilting voice take on a disturbing quality.

"Good question." The man said, laughing in a pretend pleasant way. Itachi wished he could walk away, go to his mother, but he didn't dare turn his back on the hulking figure in front of him. (He didn't fail to notice that Madara hadn't answered his question, either.)

"What do you want to do when you grow up, Itachi-kun?" Madara asked, crouching down to Itachi's eyelevel.

"Ninja." Itachi said promptly, assuming Madara meant profession. Of course, to be anything other than a ninja is not a concept Itachi is familiar with.

"Every ninja has a reason for being a ninja. Why do you want to be strong, Itachi?" Madara rephrased, still trying to be pleasant and not scary at all. It wasn't working, but Itachi considered carefully anyway.

"I want to be able to protect my brother." Madara's face flashed at Itachi's answer - his eyes narrowed, his smile dropped, and his facial muscles tensed in fury. But just as soon as he had dropped it, the smile was back again.

"And how much do you want it, Itachi-kun?" Madara asked, and the man couldn't stop his eyes from looking so wicked. Itachi took his question to mean, 'what would you do for it?'

Itachi stayed silent, unwilling to answer. When Madara realized this his face flashed again, before he sighed in mild disappointment.

"Itachi, being strong is knowing what you want and being able to take it. I could help you become strong, but you have to want it enough." Madara gave him a pitying look and shook his head, straightening slowly.

"…What do I have to do… in return?" Madara turned his head to flash him a manic grin, a wicked grin full of threatening promises. Madara was facing the other way, towards the village wall, and didn't bother to turn around.

"Good answer." Madara purred in a silky, malicious voice. Itachi had no doubts the man could make people do whatever he wished with that voice alone.

In the distance, Kyuubi roared one last time, and then Madara was gone.

Too bad he kept coming back.

* * *

Madara insisted he'd developed a sadistic side, but that wasn't true. It just seemed like everything kept reminding him that he was imperfect, flawed, weak. But instead of going into hysterics like he had at a younger age (the very thought made him disgusted with himself), Itachi's imperfection served as the source for his fury.

Admittedly, he did not really seem angry when he was - he was still quiet, still controlled, still Shinobi to his core. But he tended to get a little (a lot) vicious when he was angry.

So he was not a sadist - he just had a thing for blood. And then there was the fact that he was still a teenager, with all the bitterness, rebellion, and spite that came with it. He'd been royally fucked over by the Dear Hand of Fate. Brutalizing his victims was his way of fucking back.

Itachi hadn't officially joined the organization until he was fifteen. The actual members called him the 'volunteer' (this was definitely not an accurate title, but Itachi didn't much care). So he just tagged along with Madara whenever the man left the hideout - which was often. Madara didn't like sitting still.

When he'd accepted the offer to join, Madara decided that in Akatsuki, he needed a partner that was more of a blatant sadist. In order to balance them out, like.

Yeah, sure. Whatever the hell you say, Madara-_sensei _(insert classical Uchiha sneer here)_._

So, for the sake of balance, Madara decided to be his partner.

* * *

"Sadist." Madara said fondly, tugging on the back of Itachi's pony tail. The teenager grunted unintelligibly, crouching down to wipe the blood on his katana off on the grass. A man and a woman laid nearby, their throats slit. A small child near the couple still lay twitching, squirming and whining from the after-affects of Tsukiyomi.

"I thought you said you would never kill children." Madara accused, sounding gleeful and triumphant. Itachi knew he was grinning behind his mask.

"I didn't kill her." Itachi pointed out calmly, sliding his katana back in place. Vaguely, he wondered how bad the insomnia would be tonight, after this.

"Same thing." Madara dismissed him easily, turning to lead them back to the hideout. It wasn't far - they'd been on the way back from a mission, and Madara had decided that the little family was too close to the hideout. Naturally, he'd made Itachi do all the work (which wasn't very much, of course. they weren't even ninja.)

In moments they were outside the cave that led to the Akatsuki. Madara stepped forward, pressing on a certain spot in the rock - that prevented the traps inside from being triggered. (And they were quite elaborate - a total pain to get past.)

They met no resistance as they walked through the cave mouth, as it slowly widened. The hideout was surprisingly plain - wooden torches flickered on the walls, and there were doors of all sizes on the walls (the rooms had been hewn out with various jutsu, thus making different size openings). Some distance down the cave veered sharply to the left, and in the wall was the last door - the leader's quarters. That's where they got their missions, and that's where Madara led Itachi now.

They didn't share a room - _fuck no_, Itachi would have killed the man if they did - but Madara always made him follow anyway. And no, it was for hot, incestuous, mind-blowing sex. Usually it was for paperwork Madara didn't want to do.

…Usually.


	4. Uchiha's a Love Addict

**Dirty Darling**

Chapter Four:_  
Uchiha's a Love Addict_

**Warnings:** SEX with a capital 's'. Oh, and some out-of-character-ness, but that's because Itachi's going insane. :D

**Disclaimer:** I dont own. No, really. I bet you thought I did, huh? But I dont. Foshiz.

I suck at sex scenes. *phail* DX But I hope you like it, you little perves. XD Ah, the wonders of lube…

* * *

_**

* * *

  
Doctor, oh doctor**_

_**I've got an emergency**_

_**Its like I'm going insane,**_

_**But if this feeling is wrong, **_

_**Then I don't wanna be right**_

_**Can't kick the habit**_

_**I got to have it. **_

* * *

Itachi sat leafing through paperwork with one hand, his chin propped on the other. He wasn't even looking at the paperwork - he didn't really care which merchant was terrified of the Akatsuki. He just didn't care.

Itachi found that he didn't care about a lot of things, anymore.

Like he didn't _really _care that he'd killed two people that day. Really. He didn't even know their names - he couldn't remember their faces.

(_liar, liar_!)

Like he didn't really care that he'd set Tsukuyomi on a(nother) small child. The little girl would probably be insane when she woke, which was fine with Itachi. If she was so weak, she deserved it.

(_right_?)

Something flashed out of the corner of his eye, and Itachi frowned faintly, raising his head to look. But he was moving so _slowly_, like he was caught in quicksand. It made the Voice start babbling inside his head, but he ignored it. Really. (_no, why can't we move, why can't you move itachi, you're supposed to be perfect __**why cant you move**_?!)

Itachi stared blankly at the washed out figure perched on the desk. It was in blurry hues of white and grey, with black, black eyes.

(_like sasuke, sasuke look, she has your eyes _-)

Itachi realized vaguely that it was a small girl, who had her knees tucked up against her chest, her skinny arms wrapped around them protectively (_vainly_). She was rocking back and forth slowly, whispering something to herself - or to Itachi.

As Itachi stared, things seemed to get more surreal - it was as if the room around him fell away, just like that, leaving only Itachi and the blurry little girl. She looked… smeared. The voice giggled a high-pitched laugh at the thought.

(_you smeared her_!)

And when the girl raised her head, Itachi found that the voice was right - because this was the girl from earlier, the girl whose parents he'd killed.

"_Why?" _The child whispered, only it didn't sound like something as simple as a voice. It echoed around in Itachi's head, bouncing off the walls in his mind. She sounded so lost…

(_you lost! you lost them, all of them, and her, you got her lost, you're lost!_

_where's itachi_?!)

"_Where's Itachi?"_ The girl whispered forlornly. Itachi blinked slowly, opening his mouth to respond - if only to get her to stop _staring_. She just kept staring with those eyes - they weren't her eyes, they weren't, she shouldn't stare like that -

"Where's Itachi?" A voice asked, but it wasn't the girl, because she was suddenly gone.

(_gone, gone, gone _-)

Itachi didn't answer Madara, just stared at where the girl had been.

"Weasel-chan?" Madara asked curiously, draping himself over the other boy's lap. Itachi looked down at him slowly, bemused. He didn't say anything just tried to look questioning. (He failed miserably. Itachi never was good with expressions…)

"Cant you be more interesting…?" Madara's voice sounded like it was coming through a long, long tunnel. His brain was foggy, and he barely even noticed when Madara kissed him. Itachi made a small noise (he thought it was small - maybe it was big. big, big noise, like a long, drawn-out, needy moan. maybe….)

Madara pulled back, and Itachi watched him through half-lidded eyes, his lips parted slightly to - to what? Tell him stop? Beg him for more? Tell him - tell him what? Itachi didn't know, he couldn't remember. Couldn't remember much of anything, really.

Itachi decided he liked that feeling.

He liked it even more when the next thing he knew he was on his back on the bed, probably completely naked. (couldn't really tell - he couldn't feel his body all that much, so he couldn't tell if there was fabric rubbing against his skin, or maybe a draft. maybe it was getting cooler, yeah, maybe…)

Madara asked him something, but Itachi couldn't tell what it was. So the boy just stared up at him, his eyes glazed.

"M'dra…" Itachi moaned, atleast, he thinks he did. It was all so very _fuzzy_…

But Madara seemed to like that, because he leaned down and _kissed_ him. Madara's tongue was inside Itachi's mouth, and it tasted kinda funny, but that was alright, because it made his whole body hum warmly. Oh, that wasn't so bad, even if it made him fuzzier…

Itachi squirmed when Madara pulled the boy's knees up to his chest, tugging his wrists up so his arms were stretched above him. Itachi blinked slowly, mewling softly - _what_ was Madara doing?

"Spread your legs more." Madara ordered, though his voice was distant, and faint, and why was he putting a pillow under Itachi's hips? Itachi couldn't tell you, honestly, so he just dug his feet into the mattress and spread his legs. It was a good idea, right? Right?

Madara seemed to think so, because he ran his hands up and down Itachi's thighs, making his skin _tingle_.

_Oh,_ that felt good…

Itachi didn't even hear the click when the cap came off the bottle, but he did feel the cool liquid on his backside. He tried to squirm away, protesting weakly.

"Cold…" He murmured, and tried to frown, but it felt like a pout, but that's okay, right? Right?

And then it wasn't quite so cold anymore because Madara's hands were on him, rubbing that cool liquid against Itachi's entrance until it warmed. Itachi sighed, trying to keep his eyes open - but it was so _warm_, and comfortable, and - no, no, now it hurt, it felt like something was stretching, pushing inside him, and he didn't _like_ it.

"No, bad…" He muttered, trying to move away again, but Madara just gripped his hips with one hand, hard enough to leave bruises. Itachi felt himself jerk against the pain, moaning loudly. It sent spikes of something _pleasant _throughout his entire body, and he _liked_ it. That stretching sensation was getting more prominent, but it didn't feel so bad anymore - it felt _**goodgoodgood**_, and Itachi realized it was Madara's fingers _inside_ of him.

"M'dara…" He whined, wanting _moremoremore_ - he was getting hotter and hotter, and -

_Omygod. _

Itachi arched off the bed, screaming loud enough, so he could finally hear himself. But oh god, did that feel wondrous - Madara had brushed against some spot inside of him, some _sensitive_ spot inside of him, and it had made him see stars.

"Wh-wh-" That was as far as Itachi got, because suddenly Madara wasn't touching him anymore. At all. Itachi let out a surprisingly high pitched whine, glaring blearily at the other man - he could just barely see him…

He didn't even have to say anything, though, because suddenly there was something very large, very hot, and very hard inside of him. He screamed again, jerking against the older man and twisting his hands in the sheets. He jerked his head from side to side in confusion, his vision blacking for a moment. God, that _hurt_. He knew now that Madara had entered him in one smooth thrust, not waiting for him to fully stretch out. He hadn't torn anything, but still. It was blinding, searing, stretching pain - and all the more confusing because that sensitive spot inside of him had been hit dead on, too. It was so intense, Itachi couldn't even tell which was which, which was good, which was bad, he just _felt_.

And Itachi didn't have time for anything else, because Madara started thrusting into him harshly, gripping his hips as he did so. Itachi bucked against him, whimpering pathetically. (He'd be sure to be angry about that. …Later.)

Madara ground down against him, sending a vicious spike of pleasure and pain throughout his whole body, setting his whole body on fire.

It was _amazing_.

And then it just built up, and up, and up, and then it exploded. He thinks he screamed as it burst out of him, as he came, but he doesn't really remember. He just knew it was exhilarating, and he didn't really know what his name was immediately afterwards.

"Weasel-chan?" Someone asked curiously, and Itachi felt something pull out of him, and something warm trickled down onto his thighs. Itachi just giggled - he probably said something, but he couldn't remember what that was, either - and promptly passed out.


End file.
